Many individuals today spend a considerable amount of time seated at work, school, home and/or while traveling. This time includes time spent seated continuously in an office or school chair or hours spent seated during a lengthy commute to and from work.
In humans, the sacrum is a large, triangular bone at the base of the spine and at the upper and back part of the pelvic cavity, where it is inserted like a wedge between the two hip bones. Its upper part connects with the last lumbar vertebrae, and bottom part with the coccyx or tailbone. While seated, the sacrum typically rests against the back of the seat area and against the bottom portion of the seat. A majority of the user's weight is generally resting on this area of the body.
Accordingly, what is needed is a portable and inexpensive support, such as a pillow, that a user can install on generally any seat to help cushion and support the weight of the user's body on the user's sacrum.